1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel that is thin, easy to bend, and flexible.
2. Background Information
In recent years, instead of keyboards, pointing devices, and the like, touch panels have come to be used as the input apparatuses of portable terminals. Furthermore, in advanced portable terminals, there is a demand for flexible types in place of the rigid types of the conventional art. Consequently, in touch panels used in portable terminals, too, there has come to be a demand for flexibility, namely, for thinness and ease of bending.
Moreover, for two dimensional position detection, touch panels are configured by bonding two electrode substrates with an adhesive sheet. Because the thickness of one electrode substrate is approximately several tens of microns, a conventional touch panel has a thickness of approximately 100 μm or greater and has inferior flexibility.
Furthermore, a technology is known wherein a conductive film substrate is formed using a photosensitive conductive film that comprises a photosensitive resin layer and a conductive layer (e.g., PCT International Publication No. WO2010/021224).